Point Match And Win
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Zack gives Slater advice on girls.  Jesse and Slater make up from a fight


Disclaimer: I don't own Saved By The Bell

* * *

><p>"Hey Preppy," Slater said as Zack looked up.<p>

"Oh hi Slater," Zack said

"You know a lot about girls right?"

"Um... sure," Zack said

"Great," Slater replied, "I need your insight on something"

"Have at it," Zack said.

"So I have a friend who is having some problems with his girlfriend"

"Is that 'friend' you?"

"No but I am involved," Slater said

Zack nodded and motioned for Slater to continue.

"So he was very disrespectful to his girlfriend but for a good reason," Slater began.

"Let me interrupt you right there," Zack said, "There is no good reason to be disrespectful to your girlfriend"

"Well she did something that she knew was going to be annoying to him"

"Kelly's done that before," Zack said

"Didn't you react the way my friend did," Slater asked

"No," Zack said, "I asked her to be a little more careful in the future or told her that it really bothers me when she does that so I would appreciate her not doing that"

"Anyway I was talking with my friend and he was telling me about the situation and how his girlfriend reacted to what he did."

Zack nodded.

"Okay," he said

"So I said that if Jesse acted the way **his **girlfriend acted I'd have done the same thing," Slater said

"Yeah that was a colossal mistake," Zack told him

"You're tellin' me," Slater asked, "Jesse heard me talking to my friend and she was furious"

"I'm not surprised," Zack said

"Why do you say that," Slater asked

"Dude," Zack said, "Let me educate you on the rules of women"

"Women have their own set of rules now," Slater asked

"Oh yes," Zack said, "Trust me it's complicated."

"It sounds complicated," Slater said, "Why can't they just see it our way"

"Well that would beg the question why can't **we **just see it **their **way," Zack replied

"Um... okay," Slater said, "Point for them"

"It's not us verse them," Zack said

"It feels like it sometimes" Slater replied

Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it does," he said, "If you're ever in that situation you need to put yourself in their shoes"

"I couldn't fit into Jesse's shoes," Slater joked, "I'm at least 3 sizes bigger then her"

Zack laughed

"That was corny," Jesse said laughing

"Where did you come from," Slater asked

"Didn't your mom have that talk with you already," Jesse asked

Slater rolled his eyes.

"Why are you mad anyway," he asked, "It's not like the situation even happened between us"

"Slater I have to know that I can trust you," Jesse said, "How can I know can trust you if you agree with your friend who was disrespectful to his girlfriend"

"I didn't actually mean it," Slater said, "I was talking out of both sides of my mouth"

"Why were you doing that," Zack asked

"I would never do that," Slater said, "But I could understand where my friend was coming from"

"Yes so can I," Jesse said, "Stupid land"

"Jesse," Slater scolded, "That's not very nice"

"No," Zack said laughing, "But it's very funny"

"You know what," Slater began

"Don't even think about saying what you're thinking about saying," Zack told him

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Slater said

"I know it sounds like you're annoyed," Zack said

"Well I'm not," Slater said, "I love you Jesse"

"What!"

"You're my girlfriend," he said, "We may fight sometimes but that's normal. Every couple fights"

"This is the first time you told me you love me," Jesse said smiling.

"It won't be the last time though," Slater said, "I've been thinking about it for awhile"

"Why do you love me," Jesse asked

"You're beautiful both on the outside and more importantly on the inside. You're strong and you're opinionated and you don't let other people bully you. I know I make fun of that but I admire and respect it too"

"Good," Jesse said, "Cause I'm not changing for anyone no way no how"

"Why not," Zack asked to prove a point to Slater

"It would hardly be a real relationship if one of the parties in the relationship is phony," Jesse said

"Got a point there," Slater said, "and I love the way you don't let other people define who you are"

"Why should I," Jesse asked, "I never cared about what other people thought in certain retrospect."

"Frankly," Zack added, "You think guys couldn't handle the challenges you girls could"

"Well you couldn't," Jesse smirked.

"You're probably right," Zack said, "I could never do the dance routine. I look bad in a tutu"

Jesse laughed.

"So am I forgiven," Slater asked

"Yes," Jesse said, "With the understanding that we understand one another and you **will **treat me with respect"

"So if you're wrong am I allowed to tell you that you're wrong?"

"Yes," Jesse said, "I'm not some shrinking violet"

"I'll tell you what you aren't allowed to do though. You're not allowed to act like you have no idea who I am because you and I have a disagreement"

"I won't do that," Slater promised

"And you're not allowed to treat my friends like they're stupid because you don't agree with the way they think"

"Most of your friends are chicks," Slater said

"You mean **girls**," Jesse corrected, "The term chicks are sexist and YOU of all people should know that"

"Right," Slater said, "Sorry but you have to remember **I am **a teenage boy. I don't think on a mature level"

"I think that was a mature statement you just made," Jesse said smiling

"Thanks hot mama," Slater said

"And that was a sexist comment," Jesse said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying you're pretty," Slater said

"There would have been more appropriate ways to say that," Jesse said, "But thank you for the compliment"

"You're welcome," Slater said

"You know what," Jesse said, "You should look to me when you make decisions to find out if it's the right one or the wrong one"

"Now who's being sexist," Slater teased

"Not me," Jesse said, "I'd say that with anyone who didn't have common sense sometimes"

"I have uncommon sense," Slater said, "But it's still sense"

"Yeah. Suppose I said something stupid. What would you do?"

"First I would laugh and then I think my jaw would drop because you are the least likely to say something stupid," Slater said

"What if I said the one thing I shouldn't say," Jesse asked, "What would you do"

"You're my girlfriend," Slater said

"I know I'm your girlfriend," Jesse said, "My question is what would you do"

"I would let it go," Slater said

"Smart boy," Jesse said before the bell rang


End file.
